Transducers assemblies for sonar applications have been built with various configurations to provide compensation for the effect of hydrostatic pressure and to prevent the buildup of tensile stresses in a transducer element contained within the assembly. However, a problem arises in that transducer assemblies are frequently mounted on a vibrating surface, such as the hull of a ship which is caused to vibrate by the ship's engine, the screws, and the impact of waves against the ship. Such vibrations may be coupled to the transducer element and induce vibrational stresses within the transducer element, such stresses resulting in a modification of sonic energy transmitted by and received by the transducer assembly, thereby degrading the quality of signals communicated by this sonic energy.